


Homecoming

by IchaIchaTactics



Series: Kakashi and Itachi. Simple and Sweet. [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, mentions of good good crows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchaIchaTactics/pseuds/IchaIchaTactics
Summary: Kakashi found that he didn’t mind… If anything he was inclined to watch the crows flock to Itachi...A mundane, little story about a shared home.





	Homecoming

It was pleasantly silent. The sort of late afternoon quiet that did not have the early morning ambience of many birds chirping away as the sun rose. The type that had yet to bleed over into a later hour that featured crickets chirping with the sun setting. A silence that wasn’t ominous or uncomfortable, but enjoyable in a way one might be nostalgic for in the future when the weather was just right.

Kakashi had been enjoying that silence until his attention was pulled, rather abruptly, by a very rough sort of flapping coming from the back of his home. He’d been sitting on the floor at a low table, doing mindless work, filling out necessary mission reports. Usually very simple checks and balances to fill if a mission went the way it was meant to.

He sighed a bit through his nose as he heard it again, sitting up straighter and looking back as he set his hand on top of his papers. The noise came intrusively through a window in the kitchen that was propped open for an occasional breeze. Kakashi watched as the light fabric of the curtain slowly lifted up with the wind, casting bits of sunlight to spotlight the kitchen floor. Another moment of silence, and then another burst of that flapping.

It wasn’t the sort of sound that came from the crows that now seemed to think of his home as some sort of haven. The way they beat their wings sounded a bit more subtle, though it was usually accompanied by a fit of cawing. The black birds that would sometimes perch on the trees and fencing around the home, alone or in little murders, tended to be pretty talkative. Being regularly fed, they came often, usually with little trinkets and gifts they scavenged to show thanks. 

That was Itachi’s doing. It was Itachi that sort of teased that his being there would attract crows. ‘Sort of teased’ being used loosely because while it had been said in a light tone he had been serious. Kakashi found that he didn’t mind… If anything he was inclined to watch the crows flock to Itachi and accept light scratches over their necks and smooth pets over their backs. The birds easily pushed into him, taking food from his hands when offered. Eventually Kakashi was able to do it as well, Itachi serving as a guiding hand. 

But that heavier and more erratic sort of flapping he was hearing sounded much more like the single chicken that now also called the property home. This too, being Itachi’s doing.  
It prompted Kakashi to get up quicker than not and start for the sliding door in the corner of the kitchen that would take him into the backyard where the coop sat. He worried that an animal, maybe a fox or even some sort of weasel, was trying to make his chicken into a meal. He threw open the door loudly, taking a stomping step out onto the porch, to ideally give whatever animal might be harassing the fowl a scare. 

Kakashi felt the light breeze ghost over his hands and the top half of his face that was left uncovered by his typical mask. He watched Itachi’s back from the door as the younger man raised his hands up near his chest and made a short beckoning motion to the chicken that was perched on top of her coop. She hesitated for a moment, her head jerking quickly before she flapped her wings hard and made to jump, Itachi catching her and smoothing a hand over her back as she settled. 

Itachi turned to face him, with a confused sort of coax to his brow and an amused breath.  
“I’m home.” He said lightly, apparently having come around back to greet her first.  
“Were you trying to scare her or greeting me in a new way?” 

Kakashi, who’d stomped out of the house with a rigid stance quickly loosened up, trying to look more casual instead of unnecessarily assertive... He rubbed the back of his neck, clearing his throat and saying a simple ‘Welcome home’ as he stepped off the porch. He went barefoot, the grass a bit dewy and satisfying as Itachi watched him come closer. Kakashi tugged down his mask, cupping his other hand over the side of Itachi’s neck, his thumb braced against his ear. Itachi in turn, lifted his head to meet him halfway, bracing a hand on his arm as a precaution to keep space between them for the bird he was still balancing in one arm. They shared a soft kiss, a more typical greeting than a stomp.

Kakashi pulled his mask back up over his mouth and nose and Itachi turned to settle their chicken back on top of her coop. 

“I think she’s got it confidently now.” Itachi sounded pretty sure, petting the back of his hand over her one last time and Kakashi hummed thoughtfully in response.

“It looks that way.” Kakashi nodded before Itachi was holding his arm again and pulling him to stand in his place, right in front of the coop.

“With _me_ , that is. We have to get her comfortable with you too.” Itachi said and Kakashi rather quickly looked between the pair. Somehow they gave him the same sort of look... Expectant. 

Kakashi raised his hands and made the same motion he’d seen Itachi do but was greeted with no real reaction aside from some short shuffling, her nails making a light scratching noise against the wood. Itachi did the motion himself and she jumped to him quick enough.

“She’ll get it with practice.” Itachi assured Kakashi, handing her off to him instead of settling her back on the coop so she’d get more comfortable with being held by him. It was nice to see Kakashi immediately sink his fingers into her feathers, giving her light scratches before Itachi gestured for him to set her down and try again.

Itachi pressed up to him, grabbing his wrists and suggesting minimal changes in the way he beconked her, accompanied with praise for the both of them and the occasional near miss in a catch was actually a pretty enjoyable way to spend a breezy afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> I just like domestic mundane things for these two so much...  
> Inspired by the zoo Kakashi and Itachi would have in their home, including; One Good Chicken.  
> Also inspired by a conversation with @itagay on tumblr.  
> Also @thatshipcat for the title.


End file.
